someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Kane
For the last ten years I have been lost between worlds. I write this message like I usually do across the dimensions, in the hope that I reach someone with knowledge about the subject and (hoping against hope) that they’ll be able to fix this issue. I don’t know how exactly this started, but I believe the transportation happens every time I die. I was murdered back in my native universe, by a person named Michael Kane. As I lay dying on the bed that he tied me to and stabbed me to death on, he committed suicide and then I officially died. This ‘Michael Kane’ appears to be an interesting fellow who can’t stop trying to kill me. Of course I didn’t learn his name (or possible alias, hopefully) until several deaths in to this cycle. I was never big into the whole theoretically physics and whatnot, like time travel and alternate universes. But to be more accurate, I just don’t know a whole lot about theoretical physics. I never was that bright, but I got by well enough. I worked at a fast food chain and that was my income. It was good enough for me at least, and along with my other job working retail I could scrape by. Currently I’m in the universe I call “Universe 240.” Creative, huh? Michael Kane is already on my tail, I’ve noticed him stalking me the past few days. He wears a hoodie and has a long beard most of the time. He’s pretty good at killing me, he’s done it plenty of times. Although he takes on multiple appearances depending on what world is in question. He’s appeared as everything from a hobo to a CEO of an international corporate entity, but one thing never changes: his bloodlust. I’ve tried many times to escape him, escape the country, even just hiding myself in a basement for a few days with the help of a stranger, but Michael Kane kills everyone I come into contact with who’s tried to help me. He’s a beast, an evil thing with a heart colder than ice and a temper like an inferno. He’s ruthless, passionate, and unreasonable. I’ve tried to talk to him, tried to communicate, but it never succeeds. He’s almost machine-like in the way he invariably wants to destroy me. The exact time of my death varies slightly from world to world, but it’s usually around 8: 35 PM Eastern time on the second Monday from the day I enter the world. It doesn’t matter whether Kane finds me and kills me or not, I always die in my bedroom, in bed, from either a sickness, an accident, or Michael Kane. One time a construction crew was demolishing a building next door, but there was a mistake and the wrecking ball blew through the side of the wall and crushed me. My guess? Intoxicated worker. I’m writing this on April 16th, and I most likely will be dead on the 29th. So that leaves 13 days to go before I die. I generally store a template message like this in a flash drive in my pocket for when I cross over to the next world, but occasionally it gets lost or stolen. No pictures I take are carried over, even when put on the flash drive, so that’s annoying. It takes roughly a day for me to remember who I am and what I’m doing, so I put a special message for myself on the flash drive to help me remember. I always find myself in the new world on a Sunday, so I have plenty of time to prepare to die. In this universe it’s been rather hard to get guns without ID, so it’s tougher to prepare to kill Michael Kane. But my experiences have told me plenty of times that even if I do manage to kill him I’ll just die. And so will he. The worst part about this whole predator and prey situation? The final nail in the coffin of this BS multiverse thing? Not the fact that I have to die a thousand times. It's that my name is Michael Kane, too. Sug3rZ5 Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Awesome